Due to advantages such as high brightness and low power consumption, organic light emitting diodes have been applied widely in lighting.
An organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a hole transport layer, a luminescent material layer, an electron transport layer and a cathode which are provided in a stack. The organic light emitting diode may emit light of different colors by changing material of the luminescent material layer thereof.
However, at present, the organic light emitting diodes have a single structure and cannot meet needs of market diversification.